


Bad Days

by Malum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Age Play, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malum/pseuds/Malum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum hated when Luke was sick, Daddy and Pappy never had time for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Days

When Calum woke up he though it would be a good day. He woke up to Pappy (Michael) singing and being carried on someone’s hip. He assumed it was Pappy because he could hear singing beside him. “How is my little Monkey doing today” Pappy asked and Calum grinned.

Calum didn’t answer but smiled and Pappy laughed. “Do you want a banana Monkey” Pappy smiled before sitting Calum down in his chair and getting him a banana. 

“Michael, can you come here. Luke is sick and I need help” Daddy (Ashton) called out and Calum let out a small whimper. He hated when Luke was sick, Daddy and Pappy never had time for him but Calum was a big boy he could do it by his self.

“Here’s your banana Monkey, I have to go help Daddy” Pappy smiled before pressing a kiss to Calum’s head and putting the banana and knife down. Calum frowned, the banana was too large him him to eat. Calum was a big boy he could do this himself. He took a deep breath and grabbed the knife. He wasn’t sure how to do it, he had seen Daddy cut it by pressing down on the silver bit. That wasn’t the way Daddy did it for sure, his hand was bleeding. 

Calum stumbled down from his chair and headed in the direction of Luke’s room. He knew that was where Daddy and Pappy would be. Luke probably wouldn’t ever want him to come in his room. “Pappy” Calum whispered hoping to not disturb Luke. 

Luke let out a shrill whine and Calum stepped back. “What do you need Calum, we’re busy” Daddy muttered turning around to glare at Calum.

Calum shoot his head and stepped back “no” he muttered and walked back towards the kitchen. Pappy didn’t even have time to look at him, had he made Pappy mad. He hadn’t meant to, he just wanted someone to look at his hand. It hurt and was still bleeding. 

Luke let out a loud wail and Calum flinched. He hadn’t meant to make Luke mad. 

Pappy came into the kitchen and Calum smiled. Maybe Pappy wasn’t mad at him. “Do you see what you did Calum. You made him mad” Pappy scolded and Calum felt tears gather up.

“Sorry Pappy. Didn’t mean to swear” Calum sputtered out and Michael rolled his eyes.

“You should think about someone other than yourself next time” Pappy frowned and left the room.

Calum felt tears gather, he hadn’t meant to do anything wrong. Why didn’t anyone listen to him? Uncle Niall would listen to him. Uncle Niall always listened to him.

Calum stumbled out of the barely clothed in just his nappy. He didn’t have any clothes on or anything with him. Daddy and Pappy hadn’t gotten any of his stuff out of his crib. Calum thought he could get to uncle Niall’s from here. Daddy normally walked him but he still knew the path. 

When Calum got to Uncle Niall’s house he felt sick. His nappy was stuck to his bum and his hand was still bleeding. It hurt to knock so he just opened the door the way he had seen Daddy do. “Uncle Niall” Calum called out as loud as he could but their was no answer. Was uncle Niall mad at Calum too? 

Calum sat down on the floor and started to cry. He was absolutely miserable, his bum hurt, his hand hurt and nobody loved him anymore. 

When Niall came home it was to a tall boy passed out on the floor in nothing but a nappy. “Wake up Babe” Niall whispered in Calum’s ear and Calum stirred. 

“Pappy” he muttered and Niall felt his heart break. What had Calum been though? 

“No Monkey, It’s me Uncle Niall. Can I pick you up” Niall asked and Calum nodded. Maybe someone still loved him. Niall picked up Calum and set him on his hip beginning the process of checking for any spots where he looked hurt. Niall’s eyes widened when he spotted Calum’s hand. Why was the poor boy at his house with a cut like that, he should have been at the doctor’s. 

“Monkey, can you tell me where Pappy and Daddy are” Niall asked and Calum’s eyes filled up with tears.

“Home, Mad” Calum muttered and Niall frowned. They were the ones who promised to take care of Calum when he was in this mindset but they let the poor boy wonder around in a nappy with a cut like that.

“I’ll talk to Pappy and Daddy later, let’s get you cleaned up bub” Niall smiled pressing a key to Calum’s cheek. He was furious but he didn’t want the other to notice. The poor base player already looked scared enough.

Niall carried Calum into his bedroom and set the poor boy down on the bed, starting to change his Nappy. Who knows if it had been changed all day, clearly they didn’t pay much attention to the boy today. 

After Niall got the nappy figured out (It hadn’t been changed all day if the diaper rash meant anything) he started to work on Calum’s hand. Thank goodness it wasn’t deep and it just looked bad. Nothing a butterfly bandage couldn’t handle.

“ Calum babe, do you want to take a nap. I promise I’ll be here when you wake up” Niall muttered and Calum nodded.

Once Calum fell asleep Niall slipped out of the room and grabbed his phone. He had to speak to Ashton and Michael about this. There was no excuse for why they neglected Calum.

“Hey Niall, I’m sorry this isn’t a good time to talk. Can I call you back later” Michael asked picking up the phone. 

Niall huffed, of course he didn’t even sound concerned about Calum. “No, I’m afraid I need for you to bring me some of Calum’s clothes, his base and anything else he might want” Niall spoke firmly into the phone. 

“Why do you need his stuff? Do you know where he’s at?” Michael asked into the phone sounding relieved and Niall felt a little bit guilty until he remembered he found the boy on the floor in a dirty nappy bleeding. 

“Yeah he’s good to stay with me some until I think you and Ashton are responsible enough to have him back. Did you know he walked to my house bleeding in a dirty nappy bleeding thinking his parents were mad at him. Once you get his trust back you can have him back” Niall spat into the phone. 

“Ashton come on, Niall has Calum and He’s hurt” Michael screamed into the house before taking off in a run towards Niall’s house. He couldn’t believe he had allowed his baby to be hurt like that. 

Ashton was a few feet behind Michael because he was trying to keep up with Luke at the same time. The youngest was still sick and this couldn’t have been good for him. 

When Michael got to Niall’s house he didn’t wait for the lad to open the door he just busted in. He needed to make sure that Calum was alright, what type of father was he. 

When he spotted Calum a loud sob tore through his throat. He had done this to his child, Michael had been taking care of Calum for years in a age play state and he had never failed him like this before.

When Calum opened his eyes and saw Pappy he was confused. Why was Pappy here if he didn’t love him anymore. He didn’t want his Pappy around him, he didn’t love him anymore. “Uncle” Calum muttered and Niall lifted up the large teen.

“Do you see what you did? Look at how bad he’s hurt because of you” Niall spat at the two oldest teens before looking down at Calum. “Do you want to stay with me or do you want your Daddy and Pappy to take you home” Niall asked and Calum shook his head.

“No love me anymore” he mumbled before clinging to Niall tighter. 

Michael and Ashton’s eyes over flowed with tears. They couldn’t believe that this had happened. Had one mistake really cost them one of their babies?

“Give it time, he might change his mind” Niall whispered and they could only hope because they knew they really had messed up this time. 


End file.
